


Handsome big liars

by Azraeldean



Category: Original Work, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Violence, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraeldean/pseuds/Azraeldean
Summary: What if the liars where men in their thirties and the secrets much darker.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Handsome big liars

Silvers guesthouse)  
The boys are sitting around sipping drinks and making light conversation.The conversation comes to an awkward silence.  
Everett: So where’s Angel?  
Silver: Not sure, he said he was coming though.  
The sound of an engine  
Avalon: That must be him  
The front door opens  
Hydra: Finally  
We hear sounds from outside that indicate it’s raining. The silence is such in the room you can hear Angel shakeout his coat and stomp his boots some.  
Angel: Hello boys.  
Boys: Hey.  
Silver: Where have you been. The agreed upon time was over an hour ago Angel.  
Angel: I know but I got caught up at work no big deal.  
They all nod as Angel sits down on a chair facing the couches the other four are sitting on.  
Hydra: Have you met the new singer at the lounge.  
Angel: Not yet.  
Everett: I’d love to have a shot at her.  
Angel: Your not exactly picky, Ev.  
Angel refills Avalon’s drink and pushes it towards him.  
Angel: Come on, loosen up a bit.  
(Avalon takes a big gulp)  
Silver: Careful Avalon, you drink too much and you’ll tell us all your secrets.  
Angel: We’re all friends here. Listing to each others secret’s it’s how we get to know each other better. Drink up.  
They have all fallen asleep on couches and such in the living room. Avalon wakes up, Everett and Hydra are still sleeping but Silver and Angel aren’t there. Avalon wakes the boys.  
Avalon: Ev.  
Hydra: Where’s Angel and Silver?  
Avalon: We’re not sure.  
Avalon gets up and walks to the door when silver suddenly walks through it.  
Avalon: Ang?  
Silver: He’s gone?  
Avalon: You mean he went home or something?  
Silver: No, his cars still here but I’ve looked everywhere for him. I thought I heard him scream.  
An image of a newspaper of Chicago appears with a photo of Ang and in the main headlines “Still missing  
(Avalon’s house) one year later  
Avalon’s looking out the window.  
Eagle: What’s up Avalon.  
Avalon: It’s strange being back in Chicago.  
Eagle: We were only in Belize a year. That’s really not that much time.  
Avalon: I think about what happened here all the time.  
Eagle: Why don’t you call your old friends. They don’t know your back yet, do they?  
Avalon: I seen the news Angel was actually important enough for them to mention this is the anniversary of his disappearance.  
Eagle: So give them a call they all went through the same things as you. Today seems hard for you maybe they can offer some support.  
Michelle walks up to them  
Michelle: Can one of you losers give me a ride to my boyfriends party?  
Avalon: Yeah, I’ll take you.  
The living space is filled with boxes, Michelle is going through them. We see Brittany in the background.  
Brittany: You have a fuck toy already.  
Michelle: You three are my baby’s but I have to have extra ass too, you know that. Except all my shit is in about a hundred different boxes.  
Eagle and Avalon walk in to the room.  
Eagle: Really, a hundred.  
Michelle: You know what I mean asshole.  
Eagle: Come on let’s go look in the garage. Let’s go.  
Eagle and Michelle go to the garage, Brittany goes to Avalon.  
Brittany: Hey, I know coming back here brings back some things that happened in the past. Are we ok.  
Avalon: Don’t worry hon, I’m keeping your secret.  
Brittany: And how about Angel, everything ok there? I know today’s hard.  
Michelle and Eagle come back in, Michelle and Avalon leave the house, and Eagle embraces Brittany.  
Eagle: Well, I hope you are enjoying it back here in our home town. I know I already feel settled here always will when I am with you guys.  
(Avalon and Michelle are in front of Michelle’s boyfriends house.)  
Michelle gets out of the car  
Avalon: Hey, are you going to need a ride home tonight.  
Michelle: Not sure, be on stand by for me will ya?  
Avalon: Okay, I am going to head to a bar for awhile then.  
(Bar)  
We see Avalon at the counter of a bar, next to him is a young looking girl reading a book.  
Avalon: Can I get a rum and coke, please.  
Bar woman: You got it.  
Avalon sees a wanted poster for Angel.  
Girl: You alright over there?  
Avalon: I am a bit jet lagged. I just got back from south of the border.  
Girl: Oh, what country?  
Avalon: Belize  
Girl: When we went to Mexico I got to go to San Pedro and spend some time there. It was a really cool city.  
Avalon: You go to DePaul?  
Girl: This is my first year. I am majoring in English and minoring in education.  
Avalon: Cool, there was a point in my life I wanted to teach. I love this song.  
Girl: Nine inch Nails Did you go to college at all?  
Avalon: Yeah, for phycology.  
Girl: That’s cool I loved phycology in high school thought about studying it.  
Avalon: I do some writing myself, but it’s mostly personal journaling and such. You know?  
Girl: Impressive  
Avalon: Why’s that?  
Girl: As much as I love English writing has never been my strong suit. Plus people who journal seem organized and passionate and somehow give off a professional air. I think it says a lot about you and I’d love to hear some of your inner thoughts.  
Avalon: I think you might find my inner thoughts a bit extreme.  
Girl: That may be but I am sure they’d be interesting your smart, you’ve travelled and have great taste in music I am sure you’d be an amazing person to get to know.  
Avalon: Well I would love to get to know you better too, you seem like a pretty awesome person.  
(Avalon and the girl kissing in the toilet.)  
(Underground “vampire” bar)  
Hydra takes a sip of a Bloody Mary  
Hydra: Hey, give me a shot of your most expensive liquor.  
Bar woman: I’ll have to go get it, I keep it in the back.  
Hydra: That’s fine I don’t mind a little wait.  
Malakai arrives in a black fedora.  
Malakai: Does this hat work on me?  
Hydra: Or is a little too much of a thirty’s gangster?  
Malakai: Ooh expensive liquor, I like how much is it exactly?  
Hydra: $25 a shot.  
Hydra sees Silver who’s looking uncomfortable by the door.  
Hydra: I’ll be right back.  
Hydra: Silver Hopkins at this kind of bar I am shocked. Isn’t the vip exclusive bars more you scene. The kind the Mayor and Senators like to frequent. I am sure if they saw you in a place like this they would be positively shocked, have you blacklisted even. So why are you daring to show your face here.  
Silver: Well if you must know, I am scoping this place out to get some information.  
Hydra: And are you finding what you need, Silv?  
Silver: Well, if your here then I definitely have a sense of the kind of people this place attracts.  
Hydra: Ha-ha yeah.  
Silver: Did you see the paper today?  
Hydra: Yeah.  
Silver: He’s gone, but he’s everywhere.  
Hydra: I can’t believe it’s been a year.  
Silver: Do you remember that night Angel talking about secrets? Maybe that was our problem why we could never be very close, why we went our separate ways. We never felt we could trust each other, not even with the secrets we shared.  
Hydra: So, why scope the place out someone looking to come here.  
Silver: My friend’s 21st birthday is coming up and he’s real in to this kind of thing.  
Hydra: Oh, did one of your prep friends turned goth did he?  
Silver: Yes, because of a girl he liked so well, they’re together now.  
Hydra: Well, this might not be the right place for him. This is a place for the truly dedicated.  
Silver: Moon would resent you implying he wasn’t dedicated.  
Hydra: He wouldn’t know the difference if you took him somewhere with all the other hot topic wearing posers. I guess I’ll see you around.  
Silver: See you.  
Hydra goes towards the back where the “blood slaves” are. He goes towards a red headed girl.  
Guard: Hello mister, good to see you again.  
Hydra: You, too.  
Malakai comes to the back as well.  
Malakai: I think that guard is suspicious of you.  
Hydra: The dark haired beauty you like so well is available.  
Malakai: Your redhead is too.  
(Avalon, Michelle, and Brittany arrive in front of the Green lady lounge, Michelle gets out of the car.)  
Michelle: See you guys later I got things to do and people to see.  
Brittany: Good luck with that.  
Avalon gets ready to get out of the car but Brittany calls him back.  
Brittany: Hey  
Avalon: What is it I am kinda anxious to go in there it’s been along while I am sure I’ll see old friends.  
Brittany: I love you and appreciate you. You know that right.  
Avalon: Yes I know  
Brittany: And you know I love Eagle too, right.  
Avalon: Then why do something that would hurt him so bad?  
Brittany: I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope someday you’ll be able to forgive me.  
Avalon: I hope so too.  
(Flash back)  
Avalon and Angel are making their way through a crowded bar on the way to the bar. Malakai is trying to follow and join them.  
Malakai: Avalon, Angel, hey, guys!  
Avalon: Hey, you hear Malakai?  
Malakai: Hey, Avalon!  
Avalon: Maybe we should wait.  
Malakai: Hey, guys!  
Angel: Damn when is he going to get it? People like us don’t hang with people like him. Come on.  
Angel and Avalon go to the back where the private rooms are for V.I.P’s only. Escaping Malakai.  
Angel: Hey, isn’t that your sort of girlfriend?  
(Flash back ends)  
Everett: Avalon?  
Avalon: Everett.  
Everett: When did you get back?  
Avalon: Just yesterday.  
Everett: I almost didn’t recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other, you had red streaks in your hair.  
Avalon: Well my girlfriend wanted me to express my self. That seemed like a way to do it.  
Everett: You wore it well. You should of called. It’s kind of weird to just run in to you here.  
Avalon: Oh. Well we kind of lost touch, Everett, remember?  
Everett: That’s what we had to do.  
Avalon: I saw a poster of Angel yesterday.  
Everett: It’s awful. I mean, we all know he’s dead, right?  
Avalon: I just never heard anyone say it.  
(Lounge’s sitting area.)  
Everett: I hear the Owner’s daughter is hot but illegal.  
Hydra enters the lounge.  
Avalon: Is that Hydra?  
Everett: Yeah, he’s a big time goth now.  
Malakai comes next.  
Everett: And where there’s Hydra, there’s Malakai.  
Avalon: That’s Malakai?  
Everett: Can you believe it?  
Avalon: Wow. Talk about a makeover.  
Hydra waves to the guys then turns away.  
Avalon: What’s up with him? You two fighting?  
Everett: We didn’t just fall out of touch with you, Avalon. We all fell out of touch with each other.  
Silver comes too, he gives a small smile to Hydra.  
Everett: They’re not very close anymore either.  
Avalon: So they’re friendly, but not friends.  
The lounges owner is talking to his daughter he gives her a book bag of things and points to a place for her to sit. She turns around and it turns out it’s the girl Everett hooked up with at the bar. She sees him.  
Ellie: Oh, shit.  
Everyone looks at Avalon, who sees her, he glances down at his phone, he is kind of freaked out.  
Avalon: So...  
Ellie: Hi, I am Mr. Farrows 16 year old daughter.  
Avalon reads a text he’s received it’s signed by A  
Avalon: Angel?  
(Everett’s house)  
Everett is with the drug lord\boss\ friend that is preparing a suitcase of cocaine  
Everett: I can’t believe I’ll be going to Angel’s house again.  
Pablo: I know, boy.  
Everett: Avalon’s back.  
Pablo: Does he still have the ridiculous hair?  
Everett: No, man, he doesn’t.  
Pablo: You know something I never understood him engaging in polygamous relationship. I mean I couldn’t do it I’d get too jealous but he’s always been a bit out there when it came to sex and relationship’s.  
Everett: Because he and his partners believe love can be shared among more than two people and in multiple ways.  
Pablo: I am not saying I can’t get freaky time to time but he’s super freaky. Don’t you do those kinds of things. It might fly south of the border but here it attracts too much attention and we can’t afford that. I don’t care what you do behind closed doors mind you but keep private lives private you know.  
Everett: This isn’t my dream job you know? I had hoped to get out of it one day.  
Pablo: Oh?  
Everett: Yeah, live the American dream. White picket fence and all.  
(Front of the Di Anglo’s house.)  
Everett arrives with his suitcase of cocaine. He notices a box on the ground, takes a trophy in the hand. We see a guy arriving.  
Guy: You want that? Mason St. Lucas, aka local drug addict.  
Everett: I’m Everett, I have your goods here.  
Mason: Thank you, Ooh, so much powder, I can’t wait to get high on this high grade shit.  
Everett: My boss says thanks for being a great customer.  
Mason: I am sure he did, but it’s actually belongs to the other guy that lives here.. That stuff there was laying about the house you can have whatever you want.  
Everett: It all belonged to Angel.  
Mason: Is he a friend of yours?  
Everett: He was, a long time ago.  
Mason: Sounds juicy, care to give any details?  
Everett: Well, there was five of us who used to hang out, but.... we don’t anymore.  
Mason: Well, I haven’t had a hit in awhile and I am getting the shakes but why don’t you come in with me.  
Everett leaves the trophy and follows Mason in to the house. Taking the suitcase from him since he’s trembling and carries it for him.  
(Mason’s living room)  
Mason: So, why aren’t you friends with the guy who used to live here anymore.  
Everett: You ask a lot of questions.  
Mason: How else am I supposed to get to know you?  
Everett: There you go another question.  
Mason: Fine. Your turn. Ask me anything.  
Everett takes a picture off the tv stand.  
Everett: Is this your girlfriend?  
Mason: Her name is Justine.  
Everett: She’s cute.  
Mason: Yeah, but she’s always traveling.  
Everett: My girlfriends name is Bella.  
Mason: What’s she like?  
Everett: She’s a drug dealer like me.  
Mason: You must be successful you are dressed really nice and have a great car. The guy I live with, well he’s my pimp. He’s building some “guest rooms” out back.  
Everett: So your a prostitute?  
Mason: Yeah, the best paid around these parts. So, your around this stuff all the time mind if I take a hit now?  
Everett: Now?  
Mason: I won’t if you don’t want me too. But considering what you do I didn’t think you’d mind.  
Everett: Is your pimp going to mind if you take some of his product?  
Mason: Nah, I am paying for it.  
Everett: Well go ahead then.  
Mason: You want a line?  
Everett: Alright.  
Mason: Your not supposed to are you?  
Everett: No, not really.  
Mason: So I’m corrupting you. You okay with that?  
Everett: Yeah, I think I am.  
(In front of Silver’s guesthouse)  
Silver arrives when Moon comes out of the barn.  
Silver: Hey, what do you think?  
Moon: Did you design it or did you hire someone. I say that because it’s so well done.  
Silver: I did it.  
Moon: Honestly when dad said you were moving in to the guest house for some privacy. I thought it would be very plebeian, but it’s nice.  
Silver: I am glad you appreciate it. I put a lot of thought in to it.  
Moon: and I totally appreciate you letting us stay in it for awhile.  
Silver: What?  
Moon: Winter and I are staying in the guest house while we get our own house ready.  
Silver I came to an agreement with your father and mother, moon, that I could have my guest house to myself. I have given this organization everything including my house as a base for us. I deserve this.  
Moon: Well, you’ll just have to wait.  
Silver: Why can’t you stay in my old room?  
Moon: We’re a couple, Silver. We need our own space, and our leader agrees with me.  
Silver: But this was promised to me.  
Winter comes out of the guesthouse and approaches the men.  
Winter: is everything okay? I am Winter.  
Moon: I was hoping you’d be happy for me.  
Silver: Well, you know what they say about hope. Breeds eternal misery.  
Silver leaves going in the direction of the house.  
Winter: Sounds like he was counting on moving in to the guesthouse.  
Moon: Don’t worry about Silver. He’ll get over it.  
(The evening, Silvers house)  
Winter crushes a cigarette while Silver reads some papers at a desk.  
Silver: Shouldn’t you know better? your a mortars science student right? How many lung cancer victims do you see?  
Winter: You’re a bit of a smart-ass.  
Silver: So I’ve been told. Dose your fiancé know you smoke?  
Winter: Dose he have to know everything? I’m sorry that we’re moving in to your guesthouse. I can say something if you like.  
Silver: it wouldn’t make a difference. Thank you for your apology though. Your not like Moon’s usual girlfriends.  
Winter: How am I unusual?  
Silver: We’re late for dinner.  
Silver gets up , and walks with Winter.  
Silver: I actually like you. That’s what’s unusual.  
(Green lady lounge)  
Ellie walks around the nearly empty main room. She stops in front of the booth Avalon’s sitting at. Looks at him then sits down. Avalon raises his head and takes a swallow of his drink.  
Avalon: You told me you went to DePaul.  
Ellie: Yes, I know I lied. You wouldn’t have given me the time of day otherwise and I wanted to get to know you. I told as much truth as I could. I do want to major in English and minor in education.  
Avalon: Look, I think your amazing, Ellie. When I first met you, I thought...” who is this girl?”  
Ellie takes Avalon’s hand  
Ellie: I am still that girl. Nothings changed.  
Avalon: Yes. Yes it has, I found out you’re under age.  
Ellie: I know it’s not just me. You— you feel like this is right for us too.  
Avalon: It’s not right. We just can’t.  
He gets up and walks away from the booth.  
(In a car)  
We see Everett and Mason driving their holding hands.  
Mason: Thanks for driving me home.  
Everett: Well, you couldn’t be left alone out here that messed up. Plus I don’t have any important business for another hour or so.  
Mason: I have never had one of my drug dealers be my friend before. I guess your just special.  
Everett sees the garbage men who throw Angel’s boxes in the truck.  
Mason: Are you okay?  
Everett: It’s hard for me to talk about. I didn’t tell you everything about the guy who used to live here.  
Mason: Angel.  
Everett: He disappeared last summer. He’s still missing.  
Mason: That must of been awful for you.  
Everett: I used to think if I didn’t talk about him, I wouldn’t think about him.  
Mason: But you still do.  
Everett: Yeah.  
Mason: I’m sorry.  
He kisses him after a moment Everett kisses back with passion. They look away from each other.  
Everett: Shit, I shouldn’t be fraternizing with my clients, shit.  
Mason: I am sorry, I guess you need to go now.  
( Green lady lounge late)  
Everett is ordering a drink when Silver walks up to him.  
Silver: Hey, you been hanging out with Avalon?  
Everett: Not really.  
Everett’s phone gives a text alert he opens it and reads it it’s signed by A.  
Silver: Everett is everything all right?  
Everett: Why wouldn’t it be?  
( Silver’s kitchen)  
Silver is in swimming trunks, pouring himself a drink from the liquor cabinet when Winter comes in the house in a skimpy bikini.  
Winter: Perfect time for the jacuzzi.  
Silver: I thought you guys weren’t moving in till next week.  
Winter: Moon wanted to get settled before classes start. You wouldn’t happen to have a towel, would you?  
Silver gives him the one that’s on his shoulder. Winter notices that and starts giving him a massage.  
Winter: Tough day at work?  
Silver: Boss had me go persuade some people to see things our way.  
Winter: I used to take boxing lessons.  
Silver: Extra curricula’s always look good on college applications.  
Winter: Yes, they do which is also why I took massage classes too. I need to concentrate on this particular muscle you have a big knot.  
She takes place behind him.  
Silver: I bet you say that to all the boys.  
Winter: I can help.  
Silver: Alright I’ll leave you too it then.  
Winter begins to massage Silver.  
Silver: That’s awesome.  
Winter: Is this alright?  
Moon: Winter?  
Winter leaves Silver who goes outside. Moon comes in to the kitchen.  
Moon: Who were you talking to?  
Winter: No one.  
(Avalon’s house).  
Eagle looks into a box and brings out two stemmed glasses.  
Eagle: Found them.  
Brittany is uncorking a wine bottle.  
Eagle: look at what else I found.  
Brittany: Ohh. He used to take that thing everywhere. You seem to be happy to be here.  
Eagle: Aren’t you?  
Brittany: Well, haven’t decided yet.  
Eagle: Ohh. You and Avalon are so much alike. I don’t think he’s happy to be home either.  
Brittany: We were taking a vacation from our real life, there we all got closer and it became home to me.  
Eagle: Of course we really connected it’s rare to find people as adventurous sexually as we are. We have a lot in common. We all lived in the same place and yet never really knew each other.  
Brittany: I don’t want to lose what we had there.  
Eagle: Are you really worried we will.  
Brittany: Its just easy for stuff to get in the way.  
Eagle: What do you mean? What kind of stuff?  
Brittany: Ohh you know, I’m really surprised that he brought that with him.  
Eagle: Well he loves it because you gave it to him. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us?  
Brittany: No, nothing nothing. You know me I am a perfectionist and I want everything to stay perfect between the four of us. But we’re good, Eagle. Come here. It’s all good.  
Eagle: I drove by where you said Angel used to live. That place even looks like it’d bring up bad memories.  
Brittany: Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what everyone who was close to him is going through.  
Eagle: I can’t. I don’t want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you.  
Brittany: Nothing is going to happen. We are safe. We’re together. And we’re home.  
(Silver’s room)  
Silver is going over papers when he hears voices outside. He gets up to look towards the window. He sees Moon and Winter kissing in front of the door to the guest house. He receives an email it’s from A.  
(Flash back)  
(Silver’s Kitchen)  
Angel goes into the house in low slung swim trunks followed by Hydra and Silver. Hydra is sucking on his cut finger.  
Angel: I know you like blood bro but get a damn band aid Hydra that shits gross.  
Moon arrives with Iris hand in hand.  
Moon: Didn’t you say you were going to Angel’s.  
Iris: Hi, guys!  
Guys: Hi, Iris.  
Iris: You still want to read my report on torture methods? I’ve got it with me in the car.  
Moon: Iris, what are you, his babysitter?  
Angel: You need to tell him.  
Moon: Tell me what?  
Silver: Nothing.  
Moon: Come on.  
Silver: Outside.  
Silver and Angel go leave the house.  
Silver: What in the hell are you doing?  
Angel: He’s going to find out.  
Silver: No, he’s not.  
Angel: I promise you, he is, because if you don’t tell him, I will.  
Silver: I thought you were my friend.  
Angel: Don’t you get it? I am trying to help you do the right thing.  
Silver: So I slept with her once. Now, you listen to me, Angel.  
Angel: Or what?  
Silver: If you tell one word about Iris,to anyone in my group, I will tell everyone the truth about the Julian thing.  
(Flash back ends)  
Silver goes to the living room window, and looks in the window in the house in front of his, which is Angel’s. He sees a fair Silhouette.  
Silver: Angel?  
(Avalon’s house)  
Avalon and Everett are sitting on a glider on the front porch of Avalon’s house.  
Everett: I am sorry for just stopping by like this.  
Avalon: No. Anytime, Ev. Come on you know that.  
Everett: Someone sent me a text.  
Avalon: From “A”?  
Everett: You too?  
Avalon: Do you really think it’s him? Is it possible?  
Everett: Only Angel would of known.  
Avalon: What? Known - - Known what?  
Everett: It was...  
Avalon: personal?  
Everett: I really believed he was dead.  
Avalon: Yeah. Yeah, we all did.  
Everett: Could he really be back?  
Avalon: I think he’s playing with us.  
Everett: Why would he do that?  
Avalon: It’s Angel that we’re talking about here. I mean, wasn’t that his favorite sport?  
Everett: Should we tell someone?  
Avalon: I don’t... I don’t know about you ,but... I can’t.  
Everett: I’m glad your back.  
Avalon: It’s funny... I mean, even though I grew up here, I feel like a total outsider.  
Everett: Me too.  
(Hydra’s house)  
Hydra and his brother are cooking.  
Armand: I ran in to this Eagle guy today. He was talking about Avalon, why didn’t you tell me he was back?  
Hydra: It’s not like we’re still friends.  
They sit down to eat  
Armand: He asked about my family, I didn’t want to say oh great our mother disowned us.  
Hydra: So change the story. I did. We grew up. We grew apart. It was mutual, and honestly, we are much happier without her.  
Armand: Hydra.  
Hydra: Say it enough and you’ll actually start to believe it.  
Armand: Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth.  
Hydra: No one needs to know she can’t stand her freak son.  
Armand: Your weird but family should stick together.  
Hydra: She couldn’t stand you taking up for me either.  
Hydra receives a text.  
Armand: If that’s Malakai I am staging an intervention.  
It’s Silver  
Armand: Hydra, it’s dinner time.  
Armands phone rings.  
Armand: It’s Armand. Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm.  
The bell rings, Hydra goes and opens it. There is policemen there.  
Agent: Hydra Monroe?  
Hydra: Yeah, why?  
Agent: Is anyone else here?  
Armand comes in  
Armand: Let me call you back. What’s this about?  
Agent: We got a call from a Woman that claims she was assaulted. She identified your picture Mr. Monroe.  
Armand: I am sure there’s been a mistake.  
Agent: I don’t think so. Could you turn around?  
The agent handcuffs Hydra  
Hydra: Bro.  
(Police station)  
Hydra is waiting. While his brother is in the office with the agent, we see he is flirting with her, she gets up and closes the door. Hydra wants to draw blood on his wrist to drink. When he receives a text. It’s signed by A. The agent goes out of the office followed by Hydras brother.  
Hydra: What’s going on?  
Armand: Let’s go.  
Hydra: Really?  
They go outside of the station and get into the car. Behind them police cars bustle.  
Armand: In the circles we run, what people think matters.  
Hydra: I know.  
Armand: Then why do keep risking everything by biting people to get blood. I can get you blood with out anyone being bit, Hydra.  
Hydra: It’s not the same.  
Armand: How isn’t it? Do you need to bite someone to get your rush.  
Hydra: Yeah, basically.  
Armand: This is about mom isn’t it? You figure if she’s going to disown you for it you might as well go all out. Is that it?  
Hydra: She consented, I just got a little rough, okay?  
Armand: No, it’s not okay. If your going to do this you have to be extremely careful. We can’t afford this to get out.  
Hydra: I’m sorry. I’ll fix it somehow.  
Armand: You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding.  
Hydra: but...  
Armand: I’m taking care of it.  
(In the car)  
Everett is driving alone down the street when he sees an ambulance headed towards Angels old house. He drives in that direction when he sees Mason.  
Everett: Mason!  
Mason: Everett!  
Everett: I thought something might have happened to you.  
Mason: I tried to call you.  
Everett: What’s going on?  
Mason: They found your friend.  
Everett: I knew he was back. Is he inside?  
Mason: Everett! I am sorry. They found Angel’s body.

We see two agents of the coroner pushing a body in a bag on a stretcher. We then see Hydra pushing his way in to the crowd of people, seeing the bag on the stretcher. Avalon is in a car when he spots the scene he stops and gets out of the car. He sees Silver on the the pavement on the other side and goes over to him.  
Avalon: I heard the cops took Hydra to the police station today.  
Silver: You don’t think he’d ever talk about...  
Hydra: The Julian thing? We made a promise.  
(Hydras house)  
Hydra is in the lounge listening to the report on the discovery of Angel’s body.  
Tv: The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when workers made the gruesome discovery. The family of the deceased were unavailable for comment, but a an associate of Mr. DiAngelos has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 29-year-old Angel DiAngelo disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the fact his killer is still at large.  
Hydra hears a noise, he switches off the sound. It’s his brother who arrives in a whirlwind into the house followed by the policewoman. They kiss each other and go upstairs. Hydra turns the sound back on.  
(A Chicago church)  
People enter the church; a journalist is on the opposite pavement.  
Female newscaster: Thank you... the discovery of senator DiAngelos body has rocked this community, and today, hundreds of mourners gather to say goodbye to him.  
We see Everett arrive with Pablo; she crosses Silver and members of his group. Everett and silver hug each other. Avalon is inside of the church looking through the window. He is joined by Ellie.  
Ellie: Was he a friend of yours?  
Avalon: Does it matter?  
Ellie: I don’t know what I feel worse about. Having to stay away from you or you being a jerk towards me.  
Avalon:Yeah, he was one of my best friends.  
Ellie: I’m sorry.  
Avalon: Thank you, I am sorry for being a jerk  
Ellie: Thank you. I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble. Goodby Avalon.  
She goes away but Avalon catches her by the arm and kisses her. Then he goes further in the church.  
Avalon: Mr. DiAngelo  
Mr. DiAngelo: Avalon! I’m so glad you came. I asked the other guys to sit up front. It’s what Angel would of wanted.  
Avalon: Of course  
Avalon approaches the first pew, he stops and observes the coffin when Hydra pats his shoulder. He takes his place next to the guys.  
Everett: Poor Ang.  
Hydra: Can you believe what a scene this is?  
Avalon: Angel would of loved it.  
Silver: Popular in life and death.  
Hydra gives a flask of alcohol to Everett  
Everett: No thanks, I am trying to cut back.  
Hydra: Today’s not the day for that.  
Avalon’s cell rings. The guys look at him terrified.  
Hydra: Anyone we know?  
Avalon: No, it’s just Eagle sending me a text. Everett and I aren’t the only ones who got messages from “A” are we?  
Silver turns around  
Silver: Oh, my god. It’s Julian.  
We see a man in a wheelchair being pushed by a young woman. The boys turn around. Angels father sits down next to them.  
Mr. DiAngelo: Did you see Julian Miller is here. I didn’t realize he and Ang were friends.  
Silver: They weren’t.  
Minister: The lord giveth and the lord taketh away.  
The ceremony is finished the guys go out of the church when the policewoman intercept them.  
Agent: Everett, Silver, Avalon and Hydra.  
Silver: Do we know you?  
Warner: I’m detective Warner, I understand you were all good friends with the victim.  
Avalon: Yeah, we were.  
Warner: I’m going to need to talk to each one of you.  
Silver: We talked to the police when Angel went missing.  
Warner: And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It’s murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer.  
The agent Warner goes, we see Julian being wheeled to a car.  
Avalon: Do you think she knows about ...?  
Hydra: No. How could she?  
Their phones ring.  
Avalon: Oh, my god!  
Hydra: It’s from —  
Everett: I got one too.  
Silver: “I’m still here bitches  
Guys....And I know everything. A.”


End file.
